Moon Flower
by Naught's Angel
Summary: This was how he always thought it would be he could lie in the darkness forever, just fading away. And suddenly he felt a girl's warm embrace. What was happening? Why was this happening?


I really did enjoy writing this. Its my first fanfic, so sorry if its crap.

Disclaimer? Owning is wrong, man...

* * *

**Moon Flower**

**Chapter 1**

Then there was one.

Xemnas and his showdown with the keyblade wielders had begun.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?"

It was freezing cold as Saix sank deeper into the darkness. This was how he always thought it would be; he could lie in the darkness forever, just fading away...

A sudden beam of light struck Saix and he felt a girl's warm embrace. What was happening? Why was it happening?

He opened his eyes and looked up to a light-skinned girl with silky black hair and intense lavender eyes. Saix wasn't the one fond of observing someone's beauty, but he seemed to be put in a trance by those eyes. The girl placed her hand were Saix's would-be heart was.

Saix eyed all of her movements, all the while appreciating the warmth he felt.

The girl smiled. "You're alive."

Saix blinked. He couldn't move much of his body. Not wanting to feel helpless, Saix gazed around the room.

To his right was a glass door that led outside to a balcony. In front of him was another large door that he assumed was the enterance to the room. Above him was a glass ceiling that allowed sunlight into the room. Saix squirmed and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. He glanced over at the girl when he heard her chuckle. She was sitting on a white stool beside the bed he was lying on.

"I figured that you wouldn't like the sun." the girl's voice was soft and gentle. "Your friends told me that you were more of a night person..."

Saix raised an eyebrow at the word "friends". Friends? He had none. He could remotely remember ever liking someone, nonetheless calling them "friend".

The girl paused. She looked as if she were waiting for Saix to speak. Yet, after a few moments, when all that Saix proceeded to do was stare around the room blankly, she spoke.

"My name's Alexir...And you must be Saix..."

Saix stared at the girl, carefully avoiding those lulling eyes of hers. He finally surrendered and gave her a fierce stare that said, "How do you know that?"

There was a knock at the door and a pitiful looking Demyx crept into the room. "Alex..." he whimpered. Demyx took heed of Saix lying in the bed. "Hey, look. He's back!"

A loud boom caused Demyx to cringe and smile sheepishly.

"I'll be there in a moment, Demy." Alexir nodded and Demyx shut the door closed.

She stood up, moved over to Saix, and whispered something in his ear. Then she stood back and took her leave out of the room.

Saix listened and waited until Alexir's footsteps were no longer heard. With his last bit of strength he rolled on his side and smiled at the last words she said to him.

"At night, the moonlight is beautiful..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was night when Alexir made her return trip to Saix's room. She paused suddenly at the black cloaked figure that stood across the hall from her. The figure disappeared. It reappeared in front of her and slid two hands on her small waist.

She uncovered the hood and smiled at the eyes staring back at her.

"Marluxia..." she cooed. "Stop trying to sneak up on me like that..."

"When will I get my _juice_?" he smirked.

"What juice?"

"You know what I mean."

Alexir laughed at his use of the word _juice. _"I'm going to be very busy and you know that."

"Aw..." Marluxia moaned moving her close to him and tenderly kissing her neck. She responed by running her hand through his hair.

"You won't be spending time with me and I won't get my _juice_..."

Alexir laughed once again; music to his ears. She put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head up to hers. Marluxia grasped her thigh and pull her up to him. And there they kissed, beneath the moonlight, in a fury of passion.

"Ahem." Luxord coughed. The two broke away from each other, very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Your guest has disappeared."

* * *

Ba Ba BUUUUMMM!! Sorry, but I have to end it there. That last scene with Marluxia and Alexir had me laughing my ass off. To the reader, I'll let you figure out what the "juice" is...And also, a virtual doughnut to the person to can figure out were the name Alexir came from. Depending on how you people review, I may or may not update. But, who knows-I'm always bored at heck. 


End file.
